¡Esto No Debería Ser Así!
by DarkApolo
Summary: Lydia pensaba que era imbatible, que nadie podía superarla. Sun dudas, siempre fue la más inteligente, y el solo hecho de que alguien intentase ser mejor que ella en la escuela era un pobre desafortunado. Lydia, por esto, pensaba que nadie podía llegar a superarla. Nunca. Bueno, al menos hasta que Alex apareció.


**Estallido Químico**

**Nota del Autor****: ¡Hola a todos! Hace bastante tiempo me he estancado con Moondance (como algunos se habrán dado cuenta), ya que tenía varias ideas en la cabeza que me daban vueltas, ¡y esta es una de ellas! Espero disfruten mucho el leerla así como yo disfruté al escribirla n.n ¡Enjoy!**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Era un hermoso día, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, y el sonido de los perdedores fracasados, nerviosos por los resultados del examen de Química, se sentía en el aire, y eso era algo que a Lydia le encantaba. Era, prácticamente imposible, que alguien llegara a superar a la hermosa, talentosa e inteligente pelirroja, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, envidiada por todas las chicas por ser tan hermosa e inteligente, y envidiada por todos por ser, bueno, inteligente. Era la única persona en toda la historia que ha podido aprobar las clases del Sr. Harris con un 10 cerrado. Podía dominar cualquier idioma que se le diga, incluso podía dominar a la perfección el Latín Arcaico, y de eso es testigo su mejor amiga, Allison. Era la persona a la que mejor le salían las piruetas y las destrezas en la hora de Educación Física. Era la persona a la que nadie superaba en la hora de Arte, ya que sus obras eran de lo más complejas que se podían ver. Nadie podía superarla, nadie. Al menos, hasta ahora.

El profesor Harris estaba repartiendo los exámenes por todo el salón, y como era de esperarse, hubo mucha frustración y estrés en la sala. La única despreocupada era Lydia, quien todos esperaban iba a aprobar con un 10, como siempre. Cuando el profesor Harris se acercó a ella para entregarle su calificación, ella ya tenía en su rostro una mirada de satisfacción absoluta.

-Bueno, Lydia, como siempre, has demostrado ser una alumna ejemplar – Comenzó a decir el profesor Harris.

-Lo sé – Contestó la pelirroja, con ese tono de grandeza que todo mundo odiaba de ella. Todos quedaron mirándola con enojo y envidia.

-Sin embargo – Fue ahí cuando se formó un silencio sepulcral en toda la sala, y cuando Lydia abrió sus ojos como platos – Tu desempeño este semestre – Harris le mostró a la pelirroja su calificación de forma desinteresada, y Lydia no podía creerse lo que tenía en frente – No fue lo suficientemente buena.

Lo único en lo que Lydia posó sus ojos era en la gran B- de su hoja. No lo podía creer, quería destruir ese pedazo de papel, no lo quería ni ver. ¿Cómo es posible que, siendo la más inteligente de su clase, haya podido sacar una B+? Allison se acercó más a su amiga, y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-¡Auch! Una B-. Si tú te sacaste una B+, ¿entonces quién habrá sacado la mejor calificación? – Comentó Allison, en un tono burlón y (un tanto) vengativo hacia su amiga. Eso le pasa por haberse burlado de ella el examen del año pasado.

-Y, finalmente – Anunció el profesor Harris a toda la escuela – Quiero felicitar al primer chico de mi clase que ha podido destronar (y lo digo en el buen sentido) a Lydia de su trono. Les presento – Harris levantó una hoja al aire, mostrando el A+ del nuevo genio, donde todos posaban sus ojos con asombro – Al nuevo 10 de la clase, que le pertenece al señor Alexander Darkray.

Eso sí que fue un golpe duro para la pelirroja. ¿Le ganaron? ¡Un chico le ganó! ¡Y para colmo resultó ser el chico nuevo! _"¡ESE PERDEDOR!"_, pensó Lydia. De repente, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, solo en señal de molestar a Lydia, para felicitar a Alex por el logro histórico que ha hecho en la clase. Lydia miraba al delgado chico con recelo, mientras recibía despreocupadamente el examen que le entregaba el profesor Harris. Miró el examen por un instante, posando su rostro en un puño cerrado, cuyo brazo se apoyaba en la mesa. No parecía muy interesado, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. _"Esa expresión debería ser mía, como siempre lo fue. ¡Ladrón!"_, pensó la pelirroja. Alex se dio cuenta de que lo observaban, y cuando vio que era Lydia, desde el otro lado del salón, la miró por un par de segundos, y le lanzó un beso, seguido de un tono burlón. Lydia, indignada, se dio vuelta para mirar frente al pizarrón, donde se encontraba Harris borrando lo que había escrito una hora antes. Ni bien tocó el timbre de recreo, Lydia salió disparada.

¿Cómo puede ser posible? Hasta ahora, nadie se sacaba más de un C- en la clase del profesor Harris, excepto ella, y así fue desde hace años. No podía tolerarlo. Iba a decirle algo a Harris antes de salir del salón, pero estaba tan enojada que si hablaba, no podría evitar que algún insulto le saliera de la boca, y no podía aceptarse eso. Cuando llegó al patio con paso apresurado y gesto indignado, Allison fue capaz de alcanzarla.

-Oye, que te hayan quitado tu precioso A+ no quiere decir que tengas que ignorar a tu mejor amiga – Lydia no respondió ante el comentario de su amiga, simplemente siguió caminando, esta vez, más despacio – Está bien, te quitaron un A+, pero no es el fin del mundo, Lydia.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así! – Contestó Lydia, con tono furioso.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Allison.

-¿No es obvio? Ese chico se lo buscó – Fue cuando ambas pararon el paso, y se miraron por un segundo – Alex me habrá ganado en Química, pero no será así siempre. Va a darse cuenta de que con Lydia Martin, nadie, pero nadie, debe meterse.

-Lydia… - Comenzó Allison, pero su amiga le cortó la palabra.

-¡No! Ya lo verás. Verás que al final del día terminaré ganando – Lydia comienza a caminar de nuevo, en dirección opuesta, y con mirada gacha – Como siempre.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Nota del Autor****: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Esto es algo a lo cual no estoy acostumbrado hacer, ya que mis escritos siempre tuvieron un toque de fantasía, misterio, terror o lo que sea, y esto es… Bueno, normal xD Así que tengan paciencia conmigo en esto T_T Espero les haya gustado, y tranquilos, aún hay cosas en los que Lydia se destaca… Y Alex se encargará de ganarle xD ¡Nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
